


Surveillance Footage

by janelane93



Series: Attachment [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janelane93/pseuds/janelane93
Summary: Gambit has recently arrived on the team. Someone wants him to leave, and soon. But why?





	Surveillance Footage

Camera 7, Danger Room  
Date: 9/14  
Time: 2:07 AM  
Participant(s): Gambit  
Session duration: 03 HRS 27MIN 38SEC

*****

A burst of light appears in the northwest corner of the area. The young man known as Gambit cocks his head to the side, confused. This wasn't part of the program he was running. The light flickers and then expands, creating an opening through which a man, tall, with dark hair and white skin, steps with an air of importance. The projectiles and robots that had seconds ago been flying around the room in a cacophony of motion and sound cease suddenly. The silence expands to fill the room as the two men regard each other.

Gambit stares at the figure before him, unconcealed horror on his face.

"You shouldn' be here!" he finally manages to hiss out as Sinister steps closer. Gambit's eyes dart nervously to the little observation room partway up the wall, the window looking down into the practice area. The lights in the room are off. It had been empty when he started his session but anyone could be up there now, and he wouldn't know.

The older man's mouth twists into a humorless smile.

"How amusing. I was just about to say the same thing to you." The deep baritone is cold, bone chillingly cold. Like everything else about the man.

"*I* live here." Comes the retort.

"Indeed, you've managed to ingratiate yourselves with Xavier's clan rather quickly, haven't you, child?" Sinister regards the boy with a mixture of amusement and impatience, "But that doesn't mean you belong here, any more than I do."

"Get out! Someone'll see you, dey'll be mad at me, you hafta go!" His words are harsh but his eyes pleading.

"I assure you, Remy, there are no witnesses to my visit. Your compatriots are all asleep, or otherwise occupied. I am nothing if not discreet. Tell me, how long do you intend to play this little game?

The boy's brows knit together in confusion. "Game?" he asks.

"Yes, my boy, 'game' as in, you have fled from my employment after expressing your distaste for my, shall we say, unconventional approach to problem solving-"

"You murdered dose people, innocent people! You made me part of a massacre!"

"- and you have placed yourself in the care of the very people most likely to not only discover your role in it, but also the most likely to punish you for it. You are playing a dangerous game, one that will get you killed. Do you think they will listen to reason when they discover who you are, and what you have done? Do you think Wolverine, or Archangel, will care when you say you didn't mean for it to happen, that you tried to stop it? No! Xavier claims that his ragtag band of do-gooders are the moral compass of mutantkind but make no mistake, child, when your actions are revealed, their compunction against violence will be sorely tested. It will cost you your life!"

The younger man runs a hand through his dark hair, looking down momentarily, and mutters something quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'good'! I deserve to die for what I done! An' if anyone deserves to kill me for it, it's dese people - dey were de ones who came to de tunnels, who tried to stop it! Dey had to bury all de bodies! An' if dey do give me what I deserve, den maybe it'll make you t'ink twice nex' time you feel like murderin' a bunch'a innocent people!" he cries at the ghostly man watching him with raised eyebrows. The boy takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"And what exactly makes you think that your pointless death would have any affect on me?" the other man asks calmly.

"You wouldn't be here o'terwise, would you?" is the quiet reply.

A moment of silence stretches into two, as the men face each other, each looking into the other's eyes, trying to find something that the other won't reveal.

Finally, Sinister raises his chin slightly and replies crisply, "You're absolutely correct." And with that, he turns on his heel and walks the few steps back to the waiting tesseract, stepping through without a backward glance. He doesn't need to turn around to see the pained look on the boy's face. He only hopes his lie is enough to spur the child's instinct for self-preservation.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my second ever fic. I've had this little scene in mind for awhile now and I needed to get it out. I think I ship them together. Sinister is so emotionally repressed and so BAD at being a person. I just want him to be happy. :)
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader so if this is a hot mess, it's my fault and my fault alone.


End file.
